


[SBSS] 火石与玫瑰

by Gingko_E



Series: SBSS睡前童话 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingko_E/pseuds/Gingko_E
Summary: 战时，凤凰社时期。“我想，你们需要相处一段时间，来改善关系。”Dumbledore挥挥魔杖，“要知道你们现在可是战友。”“真是个糟糕透顶的主意。”Sirius戳着面前的魔法护罩。“我第一次如此赞同你，蠢狗。”Snape坐在他旁边，瞪着前方的水障，任Sirius如何戳弄，它都纹丝不动。如果不能共同写完这个童话故事，他们谁也无法出去。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: SBSS睡前童话 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836418
Kudos: 6





	[SBSS] 火石与玫瑰

第一章 他从月亮掉下来

“如果你一直这样沉默，我们只好枯坐到早晨，”Sirius坐在格里莫广场12号的旧沙发上，眼睛盯着正在燃烧的壁炉，“明天又是新的重复，除非Dumbledore改变主意。”  
“他不会，越是愚蠢的主意越不会。”Snape坐在沙发另一端，两个人的身体都贴着扶手，尽量远离对方。燃烧的炉火无法为空旷的室内增添多少暖意，屋子里弥散着久未有人居住而产生的阴冷感。  
“我第一次如此赞同你。”Sirius说，他仰头躺在靠背上，伸直手臂戳弄沙发外的透明罩子。随着手指的触碰，罩子显现出如水波般的纹路。“如果不合作写完一个故事，我们连沙发也无法离开，只是站起来都能碰到头。真不知道Dumbledore在想什么。”  
“他脑子里大概装满了蜂蜜。”Snape伸直腿，靴子尖碰到罩子，水波般的纹路荡开，柔和但无法穿透，“倒是你，Black，我以为你至少会当场抗议。”  
“你也一样，Snape，”Sirius哼了一声，“结果你却让他溜走了。”  
“哼。”Snape发出同样不屑的哼声。  
空气又安静下来，只有炉火老气横秋地喘着气。  
“那是因为，”他们同时开口，转过头瞪视对方，“我没想到抽到的搭档竟是你。”  
“我不想和你呆在一起，你令空气滞涩，Black。”又一阵沉默之后，Snape皱眉不悦地说。  
“那是我的台词，Snape，你以为谁会乐意和你在一起？”Sirius立即接着说。  
“所以，为了使我们都舒服些，”Snape面无表情地挥挥魔杖，一只羽毛笔和一卷羊皮纸浮现在空中，“尽快完成它。”  
“好吧，看来只能如此。”Sirius将自己狠狠丢回沙发靠背里。他在振动的余波里闭上眼睛，缓缓开口，“故事要从一次撞击说起……”

火石不知道自己从何而来，他的记忆停留在碰撞的疼痛与下坠的不安。再睁眼，他发现自己被扔在月神的玫瑰篱笆底部。  
他从未见过月神，篱笆里被荆棘挡的严严实实，篱笆外是一片沼泽，再远处有零星几颗歪歪扭扭的瘦弱老树，时而有乌鸦飞来停在枯枝上，冷眼瞧着四周，像巡逻的卫兵。  
那些繁盛的玫瑰几乎每时每刻都在高傲地宣布此处是月神的宫殿。  
“月神就住在这种阴森不祥的地方？”火石说话的时候看着远处的乌鸦，乌黑丑陋的大鸟张嘴发出低暗哑难听的叫声，沼泽上空黑云连天，从未晴朗过。  
“阴森不详？”玫瑰们身上的刺纷纷竖起，受到冒犯般尖声反问，“不敬的外来者，你怎能如此亵渎高贵月神的领土？”  
“你们自己不会瞧瞧吗？”火石不用理会那些伤不了他的刺，但他们尖着嗓子说话实在刺耳。  
“月神的领土即便是沼泽也是高贵的，何况，外面的愚者怎配窥伺我们的宝地？”篱笆最顶上的玫瑰将头昂的更高，骄傲又怜悯地说，“你的位置太低，无法见到恢弘宫殿、破云尖顶、繁复雕刻、绚烂花窗。”  
“你的位置太偏，无法见到月神出行，银色马车、白玉华盖、珍珠流苏，那青色丝绸帘幕上的刺绣是多么典雅，四角镂空铃铛的声音比海妖歌唱还要悦耳。”另一朵朝向大门方向的玫瑰点点头，炫耀似的说，“真可怜，你一辈子也想象不出。”  
“如果你们的神偏要依照位置显圣的话，凭什么要我信祂呢？”火石固执地说，“我从未见过祂，也不赞同祂。”  
“你不是虔信者，如何享沐恩泽？”火石头顶上的玫瑰说，他的声音比篱笆顶的玫瑰要小得多，不尖利，更柔软些，“你从未见过祂，却已经在说不赞同。”  
“你见过祂？”火石问。他乐意和这朵离他较近的玫瑰聊聊，至少他不会故意尖声讲话。  
“不，我没有。”玫瑰说，“我的位置见不到祂，但我的家人都是虔信者。”  
“呵，虔信者。”火石对此嗤之以鼻，“你们究竟是信月神，还是紧抱着‘月神的玫瑰’这个身份不放？”  
火石的话招来玫瑰的指责，他再没有兴趣同任何玫瑰聊天。但玫瑰们却开始不依不饶地训斥，一定要火石改变自己的想法。  
“我认为您至少该明白强令人改变信仰是件粗鲁不敬至极的事，夫人。”火石愤怒的对篱笆顶的玫瑰大喊。  
“我不允许月神的玫瑰篱笆里有任何一个野蛮无礼的亵渎者。”篱笆顶的玫瑰昂着头尖声说，“既然你来到此处，那么你也是，你的不诚将会变成我们的污点。”  
“如果你是这么想的，”火石无所谓地说，“那再见，后会无期。”  
火石跃起身体，在头顶的玫瑰枝蔓上借力，狠狠将自己抛向天空。  
接着，是飞翔和下坠。  
与之前的不安不同，他穿过绵绵的云层，笑着同路过的燕子打招呼，在空中跳单人华尔兹。急速流动的空气不会让他觉得寒冷，未知的落点也不会让他迷茫。  
自由，从离开月神的玫瑰篱笆开始。  
火石落到森林边，他睁开眼，在新世界里又见到一朵玫瑰。

羽毛笔停下来，Sirius不再叙述，他冲着Snape抬抬下巴示意他接着讲。  
“你的故事比我想象中更有个人风格。”Snape挑眉，“不过，为什么是玫瑰？”  
“不为什么，突然就想到了。”Sirius转过头，目光穿过透明的魔法护罩停在家谱上，代表Sirius Black的部分灼黑醒目，后会无期。  
Snape用手肘撑着膝盖，十指交叉抵着下巴，闭着眼睛想了一会儿说：“那朵玫瑰长在猎人小屋旁的花圃上……”

不，不是花圃，猎人将这块被低矮栅栏圈起的土地称作自己的菜园，可他不会耕种，杂物堆了满园，土壤贫瘠，连野草都枯败萎顿。  
玫瑰长在尽可能远离猎人小屋的园子一角，他不会开花，连花苞都只是黄豆大的小点，他的茎脉不直，那是为了躲避猎人每次经过时冲他吐痰。  
猎人从不给玫瑰浇水，仙女时常在玫瑰身边哭泣。  
“我真期待你长大，你会是最美的玫瑰，比月神的玫瑰篱笆中的所有玫瑰都美。”穿着农妇衣裙的仙女伸出手指轻点他的花苞，眼泪一颗一颗落进土壤，被玫瑰的根系吸收，“我在林间跳舞的时候，祂将你赐予我。”  
“你为什么哭？”玫瑰问，他移开花苞躲避她的触碰，“你的手很粗糙，划的我很痛。”  
“对不起……我忘记了，”仙女用袖子胡乱擤了擤鼻子，双手在围裙上抹了几把，接着，她举起手，轻轻呼了口气，那双农妇般粗糙的手变得莹润如玉，“这样会不会好些？”她伸出葱白的手指温柔地滑过花苞。  
“好多了，你为什么非要保持那样呢，明明可以变回去？”玫瑰问，他不再躲避她。  
“因为猎人不喜欢……”仙女悲伤地说，她的眼泪又落下来。  
“我不明白你为什么非要变成他喜欢的样子，”玫瑰烦躁地说，“可以不要哭了吗，你的眼泪很苦。”  
听他这么说，仙女慌慌张张止住啜泣，她努力勾起一个笑容问玫瑰：“你不好奇月神吗？”  
“月神是什么样的人？”玫瑰问，“像猎人一样坏脾气？”  
“不，祂是神明，你不该拿祂同凡人比。”仙女跪下来，双手合十放在胸前，虔诚地说，“祂是高贵的，手握黑夜的权柄，将仁慈的月光赐予我们。”  
“听起来高高在上，但冷漠，”玫瑰说，“祂掌握黑夜，月光却并非泽备万物。”  
“你还小呢，所以不明白，”仙女笑起来，双眼中却写满哀愁，“月神偏爱精灵草木，祂将月光赐予圣洁的，避开污秽的。”  
玫瑰似懂非懂地望着她，仙女又说：“人不能总是贪得无厌的祈求，却不付出什么。”  
“你说，祂将我赐予你？”玫瑰问。  
“是啊，那时，我披着萤火虫织就的轻纱，带着精灵编织的花冠，迎着月光，点着水波跳舞，”仙女温柔地说，她又落泪了，晶莹的泪珠滴在玫瑰的茎脉上，带着清泉的甘甜，“月神驾着马车从天宇划过，一颗种子带着金色的光点落到我手心。”  
“‘照顾好他’祂说。”仙女低头凑近玫瑰，认真凝视他，“那就是你。”  
玫瑰还想继续问，坏脾气的猎人却回来了。  
“你又在看这朵花，蠢女人，”猎人满身酒气骂骂咧咧地踢开栅栏，“总搞些没用的东西，毁了我的菜园……”  
“那不是他的错，”仙女挡在玫瑰前面，推开猎人踩过来的脚，“我可以给你满园报春花，也可以让你见到月桂树。”  
“那些没用的戏法不如一颗成熟的土豆，蠢家伙，没有菜园使我遭到嘲笑，酒馆里都在笑话我娶了个笨手笨脚的仙女，”猎人大声骂着，“坏东西，不如一个手脚伶俐的农妇。”  
仙女哭着被猎人拽回屋子，玫瑰看着她的背影，意识到猎人小屋的屋顶已经很久不见月光了。  
天空中划过红色的光羽，火石落到玫瑰脚下。  
“你将土壤烤干了，蠢货。”

Snape用上扬的音调结束最后一句，他直起身子，轻轻靠到靠背上。  
壁炉里的火苗濒危般跳动，空中的羽毛笔在老屋阴冷的空气中哆嗦。  
Sirius冲着壁炉挥动魔杖，火苗“砰——”的变大，猛烈的烧起来，木头在腐朽的屋子中噼啪作响。  
他收起魔杖，思考了一会儿，接着讲下去：“玫瑰都一样不讨人喜欢……”

第二章 点灯人和逐光者

“玫瑰都一样不讨人喜欢，可不是我妄下评论。”火石对牡鹿说，“哥们儿，能帮忙把我弄出栅栏吗？”  
“我不能更同意这个观点。”牡鹿压低身子，试着从栅栏间伸出前腿，“这高度真不方便，你怎么选这个位置落地？”  
“不是我选的，非要说的话，我大概被玫瑰诅咒了。”火石抱怨着，他努力在发干的泥土上翻转身子，尽量靠近牡鹿的前蹄，“对对，就是这样，你再往左一点儿。”  
牡鹿屈起另一条前腿，把身子放的更低，这姿势令他伸出的前腿可以触及的范围更大，可视线却被栅栏的横板遮住。他憋着气将头向后仰，以免被木头的毛刺扎到脸。  
“嘿，小心，不是那边！”眼看着牡鹿前探的蹄子往玫瑰的方向去，火石连忙出声示警。  
“诶呦！”可惜已经晚了，玫瑰的刺扎上牡鹿的腿，细小的血珠透过细密的毛发渗出来。  
“你一定是故意的，”火石愤怒地说，一小撮火焰威胁似的冒出来，“我看到你挺腰了！”  
“呵，如果站直也有错的话？”玫瑰站在栏杆投射的阴影中，挺直茎脉炫耀自己黑色的刺。  
“谁站直都没错，就你不行，”牡鹿抖了抖前蹄，一边向反方向摸索，一边警告玫瑰，“你向来弯着身子，偏偏这时站起来，却说自己不是故意挺腰？”  
“你向来像个莽夫，自己不看清方位，却说是我故意刺伤你？”玫瑰反唇相讥。  
“可我看到了，你站直的时机恰恰好，”火石说，牡鹿终于碰到了他，将他从栅栏底下拨出来，“如此狡辩，正因为这样阳光才避着你。”  
“太阳讨厌不诚实的人，”牡鹿收回蹄子，将伤口的血珠舔去，“‘阳光之下，尽皆坦荡’。”  
“这是祂的箴言？”火石兴奋起来，离开栅栏后，温暖的阳光将他包裹，落入月神的玫瑰篱笆之前的回忆渐渐松动，“我很熟悉。”  
“你当然该熟悉，你是祂剑柄上的宝石。”牡鹿说，他在阳光下扬起头，“我的祖先是祂的朋友，我见过祂的画像，你就在上面。”  
“酷毙了！”火石开心地打出一串火星，“我就知道我不可能来自月亮，我与他们格格不入。”  
“朋友？”阴影里的玫瑰发出怪异的嘲笑声，“如果我没理解错的话，你的祖先帮祂拉车？”  
“车马之友，你不会懂的。”牡鹿说，“他们一起挥洒晨曦，一起踏着金色的光巡视广袤大地，并肩拨开阴云驱散迷雾。他们交换披风的搭扣，分享美食与美酒，祂的神殿不将信徒拒之门外，他在花圃中常闻馨香，在许愿池边打理仪容。他们互道早安晚安，祂将阳光点在他眉心。”  
“如此亲和，是呼之欲出的虚假。”玫瑰嗤笑道，“如果祂一定要放下身份才能笼络人心，或许是因为你的祖先足够有用呢？”  
“我警告你，若你对太阳不敬，我会跳进栅栏将你踩烂。”牡鹿愤怒地扬起鹿角，阳光从尖端滑过，凸显未曾作伪的锋利。  
“别生气，朋友。我知道他为何将这称为虚假，”火石懒洋洋地嘲弄，“如果哪怕有一朵玫瑰见过他们的神明也好，但他们能得到的最高荣誉也就是看门了，于是欣羡，于是善妒。”  
“我也警告你，蠢货，若你再亵渎我的信仰，我会将你扎碎。”玫瑰气得发抖，他挺直身子，黑色的尖刺在阴影中闪着幽暗的光，“你们连高贵最基本的含义都不明白，也不懂神祇当与人保持距离。”  
“如果你说的高贵是卑躬屈膝，你说的距离是在漆黑中祈光，”火石大笑起来，“那我承认，月神的信徒令人怜悯。”  
“我们没打算说服你，你也别想说服我们。没人管你是否蜷曲在黑暗里，没人想拯救你，也没人有闲情施予慈悲。”牡鹿说，“月神的玫瑰都是畸形的，而你是其中最严重的一个。这就是你为何刺伤我的原因。”  
“阳光使你们如此懒散吗，竟将拯救与慈悲当作必要？”牡鹿的话使玫瑰吃惊，他似乎从未憧憬过，也从不在意这几个词，“难怪太阳总是吸引弱者，夜晚却出产强者。”  
“你将刺伤别人称作强的话，”牡鹿抬起前蹄，审视腿上细小的伤口，“我没什么好说的，这大概就是……”  
“天生的敌人。”火石说。

羽毛笔划下重重的墨痕，陡然停止。才点燃不久的炉火又临近熄灭，老屋里的空气冰冷且凝滞。  
浮在半空的羊皮纸和羽毛笔像是被冻住一般，给人滴水上去会成冰的错觉。  
Snape闭着眼睛靠在沙发上，如同一尊大理石雕像。  
Sirius停止讲述，屋内一片沉寂。他再次轻挥魔杖点燃炉火，Snape那边依旧没什么反应，没有嘲讽，没有驳斥，没有申辩。好吧，最后一项可以划掉，他向来是不会申辩的。  
令人惊讶，也意外的合理。他们经历过无数次更加直白的争吵，更加露骨的攻击，而这次仅仅是个故事。没必要再为此生气，顶多是感到说不通的疲惫。就像Sirius自己在讲述的时候，忍不住想借机探求十几年来争执不休的因由，最终却只能无奈的以天敌作为解释。  
Sirius在掌心点燃一簇火苗，将它推出去，那朵火焰绽放开来，沿着魔法护罩边缘缓慢游动。他盯着火焰，等待Snape开口。他不知道对方会不会接下他的问题。  
他更不知道，他有这样的疑问令Snape觉得……离奇。是的，离奇。Sirius在Snape眼中从来不是会思考类似问题的人，“阳光之下，尽皆坦荡”，他对格兰芬多的注解倒是贴切的很。讨厌当然不是全无因由的，但他们从没想过坐下来好好探讨一番——想也知道，疯了吗，有闲心坐下来聊这些一点就炸的问题？  
而现在是个好机会，虽然事情会变成这样，大概率是因为Sirius Black空空如也的大脑实在编不出什么好故事。Snape这样想着，忍不住从鼻子里哼出声。他睁开眼睛看着那朵漂浮的火焰，开口说：“玫瑰不是第一次见到牡鹿……”

幼小的牡鹿路过猎人小屋，玫瑰正在月光下舒展茎脉。牡鹿跑的太快，夜里看不清道路，猎人的栅栏又低矮，他绊了一跤，腿被玫瑰刺伤。  
“作为荆棘来说，你算是丑陋的部分。”牡鹿生气地说。  
“让开点儿，”玫瑰懒洋洋地打发他，“你挡住我晒月亮了。”  
“你还没向我道歉！”牡鹿大声说。  
“是你没向我道歉，”玫瑰讶异地说，“你冲过来，差点就踩到我。”  
“可我没有，是你扎伤了我。”牡鹿说，他低头舔了舔伤口。  
“哼。”玫瑰不再理他。  
这次不愉快的见面只是一个开始，随着小鹿的出现，问题变得严重起来。  
玫瑰第一次见到小鹿，是在一个晴朗的夏夜。  
此夜安和，猎人与仙女没有吵架，圆月当空。玫瑰透过栅栏望出去，茂盛的碧草被微风带起波浪，满天星在月光下浅笑，萤火虫打着小灯笼悠闲散步，不远处森林里传来蝉鸣，穿过柔和的夜，喧嚣被滤去，只留下生灵的律动。  
小鹿从森林里跑出来，像精灵一样，脚步轻盈，周身披着银色月光。她还很小，个头只比栅栏高一些，如果她站在栅栏边，玫瑰抬起头，可以恰恰好看到她下巴上柔软的绒毛。  
她的鹿角才刚刚长出来，圆圆的，不尖锐，她从森林中出来的时候，耳边戴着一朵鸢尾花。  
“你从森林来吗？”小鹿经过的时候，玫瑰叫住她。  
“谁，谁在说话？”小鹿惊了一跳，慌慌张张地转身四望。  
“我在这儿，看栅栏里，低头。”玫瑰轻声提示她。  
“啊，好，我找到啦。”小鹿低下头。  
玫瑰在她清澈的眼睛中看到自己扭曲的茎脉、尖锐的黑刺和渺小的花苞。他悄悄将刺放倒藏到后面去，然后挺直茎脉，这才觉得自己看起来好些。他清清嗓子问：“你从森林来吗？”  
“是的，对不起，我刚刚是不是吓到你了，你看起来不太自在。”小鹿沮丧地说。  
“不，没有。”玫瑰说，他摆摆身子，“我只是很少跟别人说话。”  
“我……我也从未在这样的状态下跟人说话。”小鹿小声说，“扭头乱跳很傻吧？我只是不太适应。”  
“一点也不傻。”玫瑰说。  
“谢谢你这么说，玫瑰。”小鹿笑了，说完这句她似乎放心下来，又叹了口气，无措地说，“我不是从森林来，这听起来有点匪夷所思，但其实，我下午和姐姐一起去森林捕捉蝴蝶，今天阳光太好，我在树下小睡了一会儿，再醒来，就变成了小鹿。”  
“别担心，这是光的祝福。”玫瑰说，“是神祇的恩赐，这种偏爱属于自然的部分，你无需害怕。”  
“那我可以变回去吗？爸爸妈妈和姐姐都会担心的。”小鹿问。  
“当然，你还是你，只是多了去森林的门票。”玫瑰说，“和捕捉蝴蝶不同，现在你可以看到蝴蝶的世界。”  
“真棒，我不再害怕了。”小鹿欢呼一声，“你刚刚说这是光的祝福，那么，什么样的人才能得到赐福呢？”  
“特别的人。”玫瑰说，小鹿正好奇地眨着眼睛，他忍不住多说了几句，“太阳偏爱热情的，月光偏爱洁净的，还有的神祇偏爱智慧的和善良的。”  
“不知道我是哪一种，而你又是哪一种？”小鹿歪着头问，她想了想，将头上的花朵抖落下来放在玫瑰身边，“倘若我们相同？”  
“倘若我们相同……”玫瑰抬起头。  
“相同是错觉，不同才是必然。”小鹿跟在牡鹿身后，她刚刚讲完自己与玫瑰如何相识。牡鹿冷冰冰的话令她生气。  
“你不能这样说，我们明明都是祈光者。”小鹿反驳他。  
“他是个骗子，你该离他远点儿，单纯的傻姑娘，”牡鹿说，“他跟你在一起的时候将黑刺藏起来，遇到别人就会刺出去。”  
“我可没见他伤害过谁，倒是你一直中伤他，你才是骗子。”小鹿愤怒地说。  
“我要你小心他，是为了保护你。”牡鹿着急地说。  
“我不需要！”小鹿甩下这句话，向森林中跑去。  
“我不知道怎么让她明白，”牡鹿垂头丧气地跟火石诉苦，“她没被他扎过，那个骗子荆棘把自己藏得太好了。”

Snape停止讲述。  
“你的视角……”Sirius欲言又止。他想说对方的视角还挺客观的，甚至不去过多表达自己的情绪。  
“嗯？”Snape挑眉看了他一眼，神奇地获悉了Sirius的想法。他总能猜个八九不离十，或许是因为Sirius的情绪总是外显。“我认为你该学会先思考再感情用事。”  
“哼，我暂时不想和你吵架。”Sirius说。  
Snape凝视着浮动的火光，许久之后，他在掌心点起一簇火焰，小心翼翼地将它推出去。  
“她总会明白的，如果她见到玫瑰和蛇在一起……”Sirius说，羽毛笔又动起来。

第三章 蛛网，尘埃

“今天阳光真好，想去森林探险吗？”牡鹿踩着哒哒的步子从森林里跑出来，停在火石身边。  
“当然！”火石说，他跳到牡鹿伸出的蹄子上，借力跃到他背上，又弹上头顶，扒着鹿角向外张望，“这视角真不赖。”  
他呼吸着高处灵动的空气，对空中飞跃的鸟儿吹口哨，打出小火星惊吓路过的蝴蝶。接着，他像是想到什么般，低头看向栅栏里。  
玫瑰站在角落，挺直茎脉昂着花苞，那些尖刺的黑色比阴影更浓。纵使如此有攻击性，他还是太渺小了，不会走，不能动，不见天日。他明明不属于月神的玫瑰篱笆，没有那般繁盛的美丽，偏偏将那些招人讨厌的高傲和冷漠学了个通透，也不知道谁教他的。  
火石这么想着，又扫视了一圈猎人的花圃——如果这般衰败零落也配叫花圃的话。瞧瞧周围胡乱堆放的杂物、散落的石块和萎顿的野草，还有粗糙低矮的栅栏。玫瑰明明是在角落躲藏，偏在那一小块儿阴影里站出一副主宰的样子，他看他的眼神总是不屑，就像火石本身与园子里不规则的碎石无甚区别。  
“你真渺小，可怜虫。”火石坐在牡鹿头上，居高临下地看着玫瑰，“你的天地就这么丁点儿大。”  
“你真可笑，蠢石头。”玫瑰扬着头冷笑，“不是谁都会将与傻瓜为伍当作骄傲。”  
“如果你将朋友间基本的热情定义为傻瓜，”牡鹿说，他故意停顿了一下，偏头假装苦思冥想，少顷又松开眉头，恍然大悟般说，“啊，我的失误，你根本不知道什么是朋友。”  
“是嫉妒吧，可怜虫？”牡鹿和火石一起哈哈大笑起来。  
他们不再与玫瑰说话，不值得将阳光灿烂的午后浪费在“畸形的荆棘”身上，牡鹿踏着哒哒的步子向森林跑去。  
“我喜欢太阳，”火石躺在小溪边柔软的草地里，牡鹿在一旁喝水，“暖洋洋的真舒服。”  
“是啊，”牡鹿抬起头附和他，下巴上沾着的水珠在阳光的照射下闪着晶莹的光，“很难相信会有人不喜欢太阳。”  
“呵，那不是正好，”火石发出不屑的嗤笑，“你会乐意什么人都喜欢太阳？比如像玫瑰那样的？”  
“他不会喜欢的。”牡鹿摇摇头，他闭着眼睛思考了一会儿火石说的情况，又补充说，“不过，他如果也是太阳的信众，我们或许会和平相处也说不定？”  
“哥们儿，你不是认真的吧？！”火石夸张地怪叫一声。  
“我的想法与你不同，”牡鹿低头看着火石说，“如果是太阳的信众，那我们就是同类，不管他是什么。”  
“就算他是玫瑰？”火石问，“要知道从没有一朵玫瑰信仰太阳，他们是月神坚实的信众。就连我遇到的最温和的玫瑰也是一样。”  
“那你呢？”牡鹿眨眨眼睛，促狭地笑起来，“如果我说我是骗你的，我没见过神祇的画像，你也许真的就来自月神的玫瑰篱笆呢？”  
“那不可能！”火石说，一串火星被他抖落到小溪里，蒸腾起一小团白雾，“我与他们不同，我讨厌他们！”  
“即使是最温和的那朵？”牡鹿问。  
“即使是他，也是玫瑰，虽然我离开时他帮了我一把。”火石说，他叹了口气，“我觉得他很可怜。”  
“你瞧，问题的症结在于你讨厌玫瑰。”牡鹿说，他伸出前蹄轻轻碰了碰小溪，涟漪柔柔荡开，在阳光下折射点点彩色的光，“而我讨厌月神的信众。”  
“我也讨厌月神的信众！”火石大声说，一小簇火苗冒出来，炙烤周遭的空气。  
“那我们达成一致了。”牡鹿说，他扬起头叫一声，“今天我要向你介绍两位新朋友。”  
温和的小狼和胆小的老鼠来到小溪边。  
“希望我没有来晚，牡鹿。”小狼说，他的声音一点儿也不像其他的狼那样凶狠，反而温和，如阳光照耀下的溪水一般，“这位是？”  
“是、是火石，”老鼠躲在牡鹿身后，磕磕绊绊地说，“他烤焦了一株小草。”  
“只是一株小草，胆小鬼，不会烧到你的。”火石瞥了老鼠一眼，兴趣缺缺地移开目光，“倒是你，狼，我在你身上嗅到月亮的味道。”  
小狼不太自在地后退一步，无措地看向牡鹿。牡鹿正眯着眼睛晒太阳，根本没有接收到这个眼神。不过，顷刻之间他就调整好状态，温和地说：“狼是被月亮祝福的种族，这是本能的部分，却不是我愿意的。”  
“你脾气真不错，”火石百无聊赖地说，“你也会对着月亮‘嗷——呜——’吗？”  
他戳到了小狼地痛脚，对方显然不想提起这些，但牡鹿已经在小狼开口前接过话头。  
“他当然会，今晚你就可以看到，”牡鹿笑着说，“他一直苦于如何控制月亮赋予的本能攻击性……”他转头看向难堪的小狼，“不过以后你不用担心了，因为你仗义的朋友——我们会帮你度过月夜。”  
“是的，当然，”火石兴奋地说，他喜欢新朋友带来的挑战性任务，喜欢以后日程表中能够加入的全新冒险，“我会帮你的。”  
“我……”老鼠小声开口，他转着小眼睛来回在火石和牡鹿之间乱瞟，“我、我也会。”  
当夜便是满月，结束一次新奇的夜游之后，火石回到栅栏边，看到蛇从玫瑰身边离开。

“夜游的时候甚至觉得满月没那么讨厌了？”Sirius停止讲述后，Snape挑眉嘲讽般地问。  
他们之前点的两团火焰还在绕着魔法护罩游动，有限的暖意不断被老屋的阴冷驱散。  
“……”Sirius仰靠在沙发上，盯着墙角悬挂的蛛网。  
“Lupin知道吗，你们这样看待他毛茸茸的小问题？”Snape又问。  
“他知道。”Sirius说，蜘蛛正在蛛网上一圈一圈滑动。  
Snape似乎思考了一下要不要口出恶言，鉴于Sirius主动说出这样的故事，虽然以他对Sirius的了解和各类恶意揣测，这些并不令他惊讶。他顺着Sirius的目光看过去，努力吐丝的蜘蛛和摇摇欲坠的网落入眼中。  
“你没必要说出这些卑劣的部分，Black。”Snape轻声说。  
“卑劣？你这么想？”Sirius却苦笑起来，“这是少年的部分，Snape。”  
“……”  
“你至少该知道我们年少的时候都做过蠢事，”Sirius叹了口气，“你也一样。”  
“……”Snape没有回答，他向游动的火焰伸出手，阴冷的空气中，微小又倔强的暖意触及手心。  
“从第一个故事起我意识到一件事，”Sirius清清嗓子，“你并非那么不识好歹，你的答案可以用答案来换。”  
“哼。”Snape收回手，他不想同Sirius继续聊下去，索性接着讲起故事，“玫瑰有自己的朋友……”

“瞧瞧我发现了什么，一朵玫瑰。”孔雀路过栅栏时停住脚步，他昂着头，高傲的目光在杂乱的花圃中巡视一圈，垂下眼睫将视线停在玫瑰身上，“你不该长在这里，你身上有神祇的味道。”  
“味道？”玫瑰问，他本不想与花哨华贵的孔雀搭话，但他急于获悉有关月神的一切信息。诚如孔雀所说，他不想长在这里，但无从选择，他不想如此畸形，却摸不到改变的方向。  
“嗯，比我见过的其他玫瑰都要浓郁。”孔雀浅浅点头又迅速抬起，他一刻也不想让自己的脑袋接近地面，“真奇怪，你明明出自这种……抱歉如此评价，但这地方真够糟糕的不是吗？”  
“如果你能做的仅是用这种做作的腔调炫耀自己贫瘠的大脑，”玫瑰仰头嘲笑他，“来掩饰你的知识尚不及你花哨无用的羽毛？”  
“呵，张牙舞爪的小东西，”孔雀笑了，他这才真正感兴趣般将目光放在玫瑰身上，“理论上讲，玫瑰该是生而高贵的。”  
“端看你如何定义高贵。”玫瑰说。  
“我和那些古板的老学究不同，”孔雀说，他炫耀似的抖开自己的羽毛，“我更看重资格。”  
“出身的部分还是能力的部分？”玫瑰问。  
“出身的遴选本就代表了一部分能力和资源，你不能否认这一点。”孔雀说，“但我在你身上看到了天赋，这可是千金难换。”  
玫瑰正想说什么，孔雀又继续说：“何况，我看到了野心。”  
“哼，这是必然。”玫瑰说。  
“那你就具备了变强的基础，而我愿意去期待一个未来。”孔雀说。  
“因为我对你有用？”玫瑰问。  
“嗅到有用的味道是我停下来的理由。”孔雀高傲地扬起头，“但你太稚嫩，你不该将多余的期许说出来。”  
“期许？我只是简单的问话，所谓期许是你过于自恋的联想。”玫瑰说。  
“这就对了。”孔雀满意地点头。  
之后，孔雀时常会来到栅栏旁，小鹿不喜欢他。  
“我不喜欢孔雀。”小鹿气鼓鼓地说。  
这样直白地表达，玫瑰很少在其他人身上见到，这种行为换作别人他会觉得愚蠢，月神的信众里没有这样的，但小鹿不同。小鹿本就不是月神的信徒，小鹿也……向来具备这份珍贵的单纯，从他们第一次见面开始就是。  
“……”可玫瑰不知道如何回答她。  
还好小鹿已经换了话题：“你长大了一点儿？”她越过栅栏探出头，端详着玫瑰的花苞，它现在有栗子大，也显出鲜艳的红色，越来越接近那些正常的玫瑰。  
“等你开花一定很美，”小鹿说，“而且你和其他玫瑰不同，你会将刺收起来。”  
不，它们更尖锐了，他只是更会巧妙地将它们藏起来不让她看到。  
小鹿离开后，玫瑰将刺舒展开，它们漆黑、锋利，足以保护他，足以让其他人不敢小觑他。  
“我觉得你和她断开联系会更好，神使不会喜欢她。”夜色下，孔雀来到栅栏边。  
“……她没有碍着神使什么，她与神使全不相干。”玫瑰说。  
“不，她是神使的敌人，太阳的信徒都是神使的敌人。”孔雀严肃地说，“别让他怀疑你的忠诚。”  
“我是月神虔诚的信徒。”玫瑰说，“这没什么好怀疑的。”  
“是对神使的忠诚，不是对月神的。”孔雀说，他规劝玫瑰，“我以为你清醒的头脑不会犯这种错误，你难道不知道她不可能接受你有刺？”  
“我知道。”所以我将它们藏起来。玫瑰看着自己的刺。他不能放弃它们，它们是他的一部分，但它们足以推开她。  
“你……你要不要出去走走，我将你移栽到森林里吧？”孔雀问。  
“你？”玫瑰才刚说了一个字，孔雀立刻打断他。  
“我知道这不是我的风格，”孔雀烦躁地说，“但我和你还算聊得来，你明白吗？”  
“我……”  
“闭嘴！我还没说完呢，想也知道你不明白，你不是像我这样聪明的类型。”孔雀甩甩脑袋，急促地说。  
“哈，如果你非要这么说的话。”玫瑰笑了。  
“做好准备，神使很快会来见你。”孔雀垂眸审视玫瑰的状态，似乎觉得没什么问题了。他恢复以往的样子，平静地说。  
夜晚过去大半，圆月被乌云遮住，黑蛇向栅栏滑过来。

“砰——”Sirius挥动魔杖，墙角发出爆裂声，正在织网的蜘蛛坠到地上，腿脚抽搐几下，蜷缩着不动了，蛛网飘落，一小块盖住它，剩下的落入灰尘中。  
Snape停下来，有些奇怪地看着Sirius。  
“你等一等，”Sirius说，他的表情同样怪异，“等一等，关于黑蛇……”  
“嗯？”  
“让我先说我知道的部分。”

第四章 犹大的三十枚银币

前因既毕，别再吊唁尘往，不如直接跳至结局，伊甸倾覆，星河陨落。  
火石没有亲眼见到那场景，繁星坠落前，他们尚且做着驱离长夜的梦。  
“我还是不能出门吗？”牡鹿打开门，老鼠驮着火石从门缝闪进屋子。  
“是的，再忍耐一下，哥们儿，等凤凰觉得安全了，你就可以继续同我们并肩作战。”火石尽量让自己的声音听起来快活且充满希望，他希望将这份心情传递给牡鹿，多少减轻点儿烦躁也好。  
火石明白牡鹿的想法，他是天生的战士，却不得不躲藏在树洞中苟且。黑蛇掀起的战争来的不算突然，他本就野心昭彰，凤凰集结起反抗者们，双方僵持不下。打破僵局的关键落到小鹿身上，因为一个甚嚣尘上的传言：小鹿的孩子具有杀死黑蛇的能力。  
彼时，小鹿早已和玫瑰决裂——她发现玫瑰刺伤了松鼠，纵使他再百般抵赖，也难掩事实。她这才知道每一朵玫瑰都是有刺的，就算他之前将它们藏起来。  
也许太阳的信徒天生就更吸引彼此？不管怎么说，从那以后，小鹿慢慢接受了牡鹿的示好，最终，她与牡鹿结婚，孕育出自己的孩子。  
“或者他觉得黑蛇死去就安全了？”牡鹿甩甩头，前蹄踢着地面，“然后我就能出去吃你们的庆功宴？”  
“嗨，别这么说，你要知道你们一家的安全是关键。”火石跳起来撞了撞他的腿，试图让他打起精神来。  
“我们家的小崽子才是关键，等他长大，第一次出门就能一脚碾死路过的黑蛇，他可怜的老爸就终于不用再当保父，可以把他架在脖子上出门炫耀。”牡鹿轻哼一声，开玩笑似的抱怨，他转头寻找孩子的身影，恰看到小鹿带着他走出来，鹿宝宝看到爸爸，开心的“咿咿呀呀”，歪歪扭扭小跑过来，一头撞在父亲身上，牡鹿连忙轻轻卧下，让鹿宝宝不至于摔在地上。  
“瞧瞧，乖孩子，力气不错，我们的小将军今天就能碾死黑蛇也说不定，来拯救他被关禁闭的老爸。”牡鹿低头用鼻子碰碰鹿宝宝的额头，小家伙靠在父亲身上，抬头要蹭他的下巴。  
“你该不会怕我们的宝宝分走你的荣誉吧，我的将军？”小鹿走过来，笑着责怪他。  
“当然不，他长大就会发现爸爸才是最厉害的。”牡鹿蹭着鹿宝宝的脑袋，他咕噜噜翻身，眼看着就要从爸爸背上滑下去，小家伙扭着四肢，手忙脚乱想平衡自己，牡鹿又稍微抬抬身子，鹿宝宝咕噜噜滚回来，小脑袋正枕在爸爸脖子上，他伸出短短的前腿敲敲自己的额头，似乎不明白方才的天旋地转是怎么回事。  
牡鹿哈哈大笑起来，身体的震动令鹿宝宝回过神，也跟着咯咯笑起来。  
“是呀，如果我幼稚的将军愿意把地面弄平整的话，我也会觉得他是最厉害的。”小鹿挑眉看着牡鹿方才踢动地面形成的小凹陷，鹿宝宝就是踩到它才会撞在爸爸身上。  
“啊呀。”牡鹿扭头不看她，像个做错事被抓住的孩子。  
火石也笑起来，他翻身过去碰碰鹿宝宝的小蹄子，小家伙被突如其来的温热触感吓了一跳，直起身子睁大眼睛，好奇地凑近他。  
“喏，瞧那边，我弄了个小窗户，恰好可以将阳光引进来。”小鹿眨眨眼睛，冲着墙壁抬抬下巴，一扇精致的窗户开在那里，前面挂着暖黄色的帘布。  
“真漂亮，”牡鹿说，窗帘被拉到一旁，阳光透过玻璃洒进来，室内被镀上柔和的灿金色，“我都快要觉得这不是树洞了。”  
“这当然不是树洞！”小鹿显然不太满意他这个说法。  
“好吧好吧，当然不是，这棵树这么大，赶得上开阔的山洞，采光良好，空气清新，温度适宜，”牡鹿看到小鹿的眉头渐渐皱起，他笑了，眨着眼睛补充说，“而且里面被你打理的这么精致……最重要的是有你和宝宝，这是我们的家。”  
“我可不是来看亲情栏目的。”火石小声嘟囔。不过，牡鹿能打起精神来真好。  
“我们走吧？”火石对老鼠说。不知怎么回事，老鼠今天格外沉默。  
老鼠被他突如其来的搭话吓了一跳，无措地搓搓手，将火石驼在背上离开了牡鹿的家。  
……那时他不知道当夜来袭的惨白闪电，不知道倾毁的大树。  
不知道老鼠做了黑蛇的引路人，不知道……自己是老鼠的引路人。

“咳——”  
Sirius被Snape突如其来的袭击打到一边，他斜靠在扶手上，脸颊迅速青了一块。对方的右手正攥着拳头，左手拿着刚刚才从袍子里掏出来的魔杖，他扭曲着表情，狠狠咬着牙，看起来准备上来再给他一拳，或者干脆念个恶咒。  
“啊哈，你也有如此‘四肢发达’的时候，Snape？”Sirius抬手擦过自己的脸，在对方的瞪视中掏出自己的魔杖。  
Snape将魔杖换到右手，双眼死死盯着Sirius。Sirius哼笑一声，将魔杖丢到沙发背后，解开袖口的扣子，冲Snape扑过去。  
“你最好先解释一下预言的事，Snape！”他咬牙切齿地说，伸手夺过对方的魔杖丢到一边，在Snape的拳头击中自己下巴的同时，用膝盖撞上对方的小腹。  
“Dumbledore都告诉你了，我没什么好说的，蠢狗！”他吃痛蜷起身子，Sirius趁机横肘卡在他脖子下面，他伸手扳着对方的胳膊，刚刚击中对方下巴的右拳被对方的另一只手攥住，一时间僵持不下。  
“呵！我现在才知道是我当时的问法不对，应该说‘你害死了Lily’——”Sirius说话的时候，Snape猛地向沙发内侧侧身，同时屈膝撞在他胯骨上。  
“如果你现在揍我是想扳回一城的话，”Sirius半截身子滑到沙发下面，Snape趁机挣开他的压制，他愤怒地站起来，却被魔法护罩弹的跌坐回沙发上，Sirius迅速爬起来，再次一手横肘压着他，一手按住他的手，并且用自己的腿控制住对方的。做完这些，他喘着气问，“你有什么资格？”  
“我就是想揍你而已，蠢狗Black！”他用自己的额头狠狠撞向对方的下巴，Sirius被这一下撞懵了，翻身倒坐回沙发中。  
室内又恢复安静。他们闭着眼睛靠在沙发上，调整自己紊乱的呼吸和急促的心跳。  
过了一会儿，两团火焰从沙发背后悄悄探头，确认没事了才出来绕着魔法护罩小心翼翼地游动。羊皮纸和羽毛笔跟在它们身后溜出来。  
“咳，”Sirius轻咳一声，吐出一小口血沫，Snape最后那一下导致他咬破了舌头，他睁开眼睛盯着光秃秃的天花板，问，“你头疼吗？”  
“不劳费心。”Snape慢吞吞地说。他横过手背压着自己的额头。  
“Dumbledore希望我们精诚合作。”Sirius说，“所以他之前才会告诉我预言的事。”  
“他告诉你之前‘征求’过我的同意。”Snape冷哼一声，“精诚合作，哈。”  
“上次打架你不在状态。”  
“因为我刚‘工作’回来。”  
“这次算不算扯平？”  
“这种事扯不平的，蠢狗。”  
“我不是那个意思，”Sirius说，“我讲的故事你知道。”  
“是啊。”Snape有些奇怪地看了他一眼。  
“不论你是否知道，怎么知道的，现在是我告诉你的。”Sirius斟酌了一下措辞，下定决心般说，“而就我现在知道的部分，我稍微有些认同Dumbledore的说法，关于精诚合作的部分。”  
“……”  
“如果，我是说如果，你愿意说说那朵花到底怎么想的，既然你已经讲明前因，也许不介意说说以后？”  
“……不过是个故事，Black。”  
“但是弄明白前情之后，我却产生了些疯狂的想法，”Sirius说，他依旧盯着天花板，“你值得信任吗，Snape？”  
“我不在乎你的信任，Black。”Snape用惯常的嘲讽腔调说，他停顿了一会儿，将羊皮纸召到自己面前。

黑蛇盯上小鹿后，玫瑰去找过凤凰。  
“你希望我帮你？”凤凰飞到树梢上，在冷月下斜瞥着他，“但我看到你在窃喜。”  
“救救她，至少——至少——”  
“你对黑蛇说过同样的话？”凤凰冷笑起来，“‘至少’的部分才是你想要的吧，自私的玫瑰。”  
玫瑰无法反驳。没人教过他无私，他甚至不觉得自私是错的，尤其是面对一生所求的时候。  
但现在，他在凤凰脚下，对方随时都可能离去，并拒绝他的请求。他害怕了，无关自私与无私，甚至无关得到与否，只关乎失去，不是他将失去她，而是她将失去她的生命。  
她处于危险中。而他能做的只有选择凤凰。  
尽管，事情依旧无可挽回。从那之后，他站在了凤凰这边。  
日子一天天过去，他对凤凰的事知道的越来越多，凤凰也愿意与他聊聊。  
“他们说，你是纯善的凤凰。”玫瑰说，他对这种说法嗤之以鼻。  
“我很高兴你会问我这个，”凤凰笑着说，“算你对我的认可吗？”  
“不，只是觉得可笑。”玫瑰说，“这个世界让我觉得可笑的部分太多了。”  
“可能是因为你脾气太差。”凤凰说，“好吧，别瞪我，纯善是需要成全的。”  
“嗯？”  
“就像极恶也需要衬托一样。有光才有暗，有夜才有昼。”凤凰说，他想了想，扇着翅膀燃起一簇冰蓝色的火焰，“有人成全了我的善，我的火焰是蓝色的。”  
“……”  
“所以我知道你会有多忠诚，”凤凰说，“有人成全你的刺，有人成全你的花。”  
“……也许我本该是荆棘，那反倒好些。”玫瑰说。他的花苞愈发红艳，眼见着随时都可以开放。  
“事实上，神祇时常会打盹儿，犯一些小错误……也许你属于太阳。”凤凰看着玫瑰将开的花朵，确实很美，有当初的精致雕琢，也有其后的风雨塑造。  
“我不怀疑自己的归所，至多对同行者感到遗憾，却无损骄傲。”玫瑰说。是黑蛇顶着神使的称号，才使得这场旷日持久的战争被定义为日月对垒。  
“好吧，”凤凰笑了，他叹息道，“人总会偏爱自己接近的或憧憬的，并以此定义一切好恶，我也犯着同样的错误。”  
“这不是错误，是本能。”玫瑰说，他想起日月对信众的遴选，又说，“神祇也无法拒绝本能。”  
“那大概是因为遴选的规则定于祂未成神的时候。”凤凰说。  
“成神之路是抛却本能吗？”玫瑰问。  
“不，成神之路是求真。”  
“求真？”  
“神祇是博爱的，偏爱是凡人才会做的事。祂爱善的，也爱恶的，祂给出选择，亦给出结果。”凤凰说，“所以，有的人成就，有的人挫败，有的人高尚，有的人卑鄙。”  
“而凡人总要为了选择承担结果，没人可以不付出什么就得到什么。”玫瑰说，“直到……再也得不到。”  
“你……”凤凰不希望玫瑰这样毫无期待，但就这件事来说，他同样不知道该如何规劝对方。  
“你说小鹿的孩子会需要我的花？”玫瑰问。  
“嗯。”凤凰点点头。  
“那就摘去给他好了。”玫瑰说。

Sirius召回自己的魔杖，将羊皮纸弹到一边，羽毛笔跳到魔法护罩顶端，抖着身子不敢下来。  
“你干什么，蠢狗？”Snape挑眉问。  
“这就是个童话故事，”Sirius懒洋洋地说，“我不想听你讲结尾，你太无趣了。”  
“呵，你就能想出什么漂亮结尾？”Snape将自己滚落在沙发后面的魔杖也召回来。  
“至少比你说的强，摘花？亏你想得出，”Sirius说，“是会死掉还是变成荆棘？”  
“作为荆棘死掉，这不是你期待已久的吗？”Snape说。  
“Snape，我认为你的思路有问题。”Sirius用魔杖指着他。  
“是吗，那‘火焰熊熊’——”Snape向羊皮纸打出魔咒，Sirius连忙打歪了它。  
“谁准你烧掉！”  
“烧掉算了！”

第五章 焚稿

他们最终还是决定烧掉那份稿子，理由是“太不像故事”。不过……要完全达成一致还是费了些力气，问题在于烧多少。  
“建议全部，Black，你看看你自己起的什么头？”Snape说。羊皮纸预料到自己的命运，一个劲儿往护罩上撞，粼粼水波将沙发上的状况掩住，与老房子分隔开，像倒扣的结界，隔离出另一个空间。  
“我觉得前面还可以，”Sirius说，他挥动魔杖将那卷发疯的羊皮纸召到手上，捏着它扫视，“只删掉最后两段吧？”  
“不行，最多留下开头第一段。”Snape说，“那枚蠢石头掉下来，摔在地上跌坏脑袋，这个故事结束了。”  
“且不说这是否算个完整的故事，那样的话你在其中毫无贡献，”Sirius挑起眉毛反驳他，“Dumbledore的要求是‘合写’。”  
“我想我在其中做出了最伟大的贡献，关于戏剧性的部分。”  
“什么糟糕的戏剧性！”  
“如果你经常读书的话，会发现离家出走的坏孩子时常掉进海里淹死，这具有教育意义。”  
“那也要看是怎样的离家出走！”Sirius愤怒地说，随后，他恍然大悟般敲敲额头，“我干嘛要跟你争这个，你的剧情这么恶俗。”  
“哼。”  
“只删掉最后的部分会更好，接下来的剧情完全可以变成打倒魔王救出公主，”Sirius越想越觉得这个提议可行，于是故意学着对方之前的口气说，“如果你经常读书的话，会发现十个故事中有一半都是勇士的征途，这具有教育意义。”  
“恶俗！”Snape不屑地说。  
“比摔下来跌坏脑袋好多了！或者你怎么不说他掉下来将玫瑰砸扁了呢！”Sirius哼了一声，“这好歹能反应出信仰的胜利。”  
“是啊，靠伤害一朵无辜的玫瑰来取得针对月亮的胜利，真有你的风格。”Snape挑起一个假笑。  
“……我只是在说故事的部分，你这个傻瓜！”  
“我在说故事之外的部分吗？”  
“……”他们互相瞪了一会儿，直到Sirius泄气般移开目光。  
“不然全删掉吧。”Sirius赌气说，“然后你继续被关在这里，和我一起。”  
“……差点儿忘了这个。”这话提醒了Snape，他伸手揉了揉肿痛的额头，无奈地说，“那只删掉最后两段吧。”  
“不行。”Sirius立刻反驳。  
“是你自己说要删掉最后两段，然后改成打败魔王救出公主的戏码，蠢狗！”  
“当然不好，你都不动动脑子吗，他们俩谁有脚？”  
“你又想打架吗，蠢狗！”Sirius的“无理取闹”成功激怒了Snape，他用魔杖指着对方，咬牙威胁。  
“你今天格外暴躁，鼻涕精，”Sirius慢吞吞地说，他懒得理会对方正对着他的杖尖，似乎笃定他不会念出什么恶咒来，“不如删到黑蛇出现之前。”  
“不好。”Snape果断摇头。  
“他又没什么用！”  
“我假设故事一般都需要个魔王。”  
“我没记错的话你刚刚说这恶俗！”  
“赶紧完成它，Black！”

总之，在相互妥协之下，羊皮纸上最后两段被删去，故事从黑蛇的出现重新开始。  
圆月被云雾遮蔽，黑蛇从森林中滑出来，向着栅栏前行。  
“这里加一句，”Sirius打断Snape的讲述，指着‘圆月被云雾遮蔽’后面，“雷雨交加。”  
“……”鉴于他们现在真的在‘合写’，Snape点了点羊皮纸。  
雷雨交加，那是个不祥的夜晚，但黑蛇喜欢这样的天气，他将其当作天地为他燃放的礼炮。一场阴谋正在酝酿，他仰起头——  
“然后被呛死了。”Sirius当即接话说。  
“对不起，我好像没听清你在说什么？”Snape难以置信地偏偏头，试图确认Sirius在说什么。  
“在下大雨，他没鼻子，还仰着头，于是被呛死了。”Sirius摊摊手，“合情合理。”  
“……”  
“极富戏剧性的转折，还带着辛辣的讽刺意味，完美。”  
“所以现在可以完结了？”Snape深吸一口气，劝自己别把Sirius的话放在心上，“鉴于魔王已经死了。”  
“谁说的，现在才要开始。”Sirius吹了个欢快的口哨，“我早说了黑蛇没什么用，是你非要将他加进去。”  
“我以为故事好歹需要点矛盾？”Snape说。  
“啊哈，你这算是向我求助吗？”Sirius笑起来，不给对方接话的机会，就清清嗓子讲述下去。  
火石回到猎人的花圃，孔雀站在玫瑰身边。他大笑着向他们宣布：“我回来的时候，看到黑蛇呛死在路边。”  
“哦，是吗？”孔雀拖长声音感叹，“那我回去睡觉了，你也不用等了，玫瑰。”  
“等一等，为什么他们这么轻易就接受了‘黑蛇呛死在路边’这个设定，”Snape忍无可忍地打断他，“这不合理。”  
“合理啊，玫瑰那时候又没真的见他，至于孔雀，”Sirius眯着眼睛哼了一声，“你不觉得很传神吗，你更了解他。”  
Snape脑海里不自觉地浮现出Lucius的脸：“哦，黑魔王死了，那我回去睡觉了。”  
“……不合理，”他甩甩脑袋将Lucius抖出去，“他好歹会操心一下他的贵族利益。”  
“好吧，如果你这么说的话。”Sirius耸耸肩，点点羊皮纸修改那段对话。  
“哦，是吗，”孔雀拖长声音感叹，“我需要回去联络月神的玫瑰篱笆，再见。”  
“看到黑蛇的尸体之后，我意识到一个问题，”火石对玫瑰说，“我们之前对彼此存在偏见，现在也许可以重新认识一下？”  
“好啊。”玫瑰点点头。  
“不好！”Snape将羊皮纸拽过来，用魔杖指着它，狠狠消去那行句子，“这不可能，而且凭什么看到黑蛇的尸体你就能想到偏见？”  
“不是我，是火石。我还没写完呢，”Sirius说，“因为黑蛇是月神落在凡间的诅咒，凤凰不是说善是需要成全的吗，神也有明面和暗面。”  
“我是不是该提醒你，凤凰都还没出场呢。”Snape说。  
“神祇的偏见产生于祂未成神的时候，祂成神之后不涉凡间，有一天，一条小蛇吃掉祂褪去的偏见，消化成恶与权欲，并将自己称为神使。”Sirius完全不理睬Snape的话，自顾自讲着故事，“月神的信众离祂太远了，他们习惯在黑夜中仰望飘渺的影子，习惯向着清冷月光独自跋涉，骤然遇到‘神使’，自然会追捧。”  
“听听这不得了的误解，”Snape冷哼一声，“太阳的信徒对月神的理解真是荒谬，他们喜欢晒太阳，于是便将阴云当作罪孽。”  
“这是本能的错误，但起因是黑蛇的诅咒，他将月神的暗面无限放大。”Sirius叹了口气，“月神的玫瑰篱笆发了疯一样赞颂他。火石被烦的不行，你不能指望他乐意去发现善的一面，但他现在愿意——”  
“去他的愿意！自以为是的石头，我建议他弄清楚，玫瑰的刺是天生的。”Snape说。  
“他当然知道，他从天上掉下来，第一眼就看到玫瑰的刺，然后很久很久很久之后才发现他是有花的。”Sirius说，“这不影响他的决定。”  
“闭嘴吧，Black，如果你不想吃一个锁舌封喉的话，你糟糕的文学审美令我恶心。”Snape嘲讽他。他挥挥魔杖，决定自己续写这个故事。  
“不好，你所谓的重新认识令人厌烦。”玫瑰说，“或者你更愿意验证荆棘的部分——”  
“你瞧，这不就是戏剧的矛盾吗？”Sirius指着羊皮纸插话说。  
“……”Snape扭头瞪着他。  
“既然你默认，那我就继续了。”Sirius说。羊皮纸上开始浮现字句。  
“或者欣赏你开花，随你怎么想。”火石站在玫瑰旁边，“反正我没有脚，你也没有。”  
“你的牡鹿朋友呢？”玫瑰问，“怎么还不把你弄走？”  
“他明天会来看我，介时，你可以与我一同到森林去。”火石说。  
“好——”  
“不好！”Snape及时戳中羊皮纸，一个硕大的‘No’显现出来。  
“你知道他为什么这样事多吗？”Sirius咬牙切齿地问。  
“你知道他为什么这样无聊吗？”Snape反问他。  
“哼，”Sirius将羊皮纸扯回自己面前，“第二天，牡鹿——”  
“没有来，”Snape轻挥魔杖接上之后的话，“他以后都不会来，他得了绝症。”  
“我可以将这看作挑衅吗？”Sirius大声问。  
“戏剧的矛盾，嗯？”Snape勾起一个上挑的尾音。  
“他没有来，是因为凤凰在开庆祝会，鉴于黑蛇死了。”Sirius将那些句子改掉。  
“好吧，日子就这么平静的过去，直到小鹿生下孩子。”Snape耸耸肩，“他们的孩子得了绝症。”  
“你为什么非要热衷于这种恶俗的剧情呢？”Sirius烦躁地问，他的耐心也快要告罄。  
“凤凰说玫瑰的花朵可以治疗这种病症，凤凰告知玫瑰这件事，他将自己的花给了他。”Snape不理他，继续用扁平的语气讲着故事，“森林里的小动物都很高兴。”  
他挥挥手，在羊皮纸上敲下“End”。  
“住手！”Sirius在‘d’显现之前夺回了羊皮纸的控制权，迅速将完结标记擦掉。  
“我不知道你为什么非要这样写，”Sirius生气地说，“但是如果你非要这样的话，那也管不得我怎么做。”  
森林里的小动物们在庆贺鹿宝宝康复，大家都很快乐。  
“我吃掉的那朵花真美。”鹿宝宝说，玫瑰的疗效立竿见影。  
“味道怎么样？”松鼠问他。  
“苦苦的，呃，也不对，”鹿宝宝砸吧砸吧嘴，皱着眉头苦思冥想，“但是回味又有些甜。”  
“可怜的孩子，你被疾病折磨的不轻，一定受了很多苦。”鸽子说。  
“但我现在好了，能跑能跳，”鹿宝宝跳起来转了几圈，“不知道那朵花来自于谁？”  
“凤凰没有告诉我们。”  
“他一定很善良。”  
“好啦，别在意那些，不如先来切这块蛋糕，为了庆祝你恢复。”  
欢庆会和猎人小屋的花圃没什么关系。失去花朵的玫瑰倒在地上奄奄一息。月光照在他身上，他却连动动枝蔓的力气也没有。  
“你……”火石凑近他。  
“你怎么不去欢庆会？”玫瑰虚弱地问，纵使这样，他讲话还是很不客气，“我假设你不认路，或者被朋友抛弃在这里了？”  
“我来看看你。”  
“看看荆棘，好得偿所愿，在太阳升起后炫耀吗？”  
“来看看玫瑰，顺便让他恢复。”  
火石说完，滚到玫瑰的茎脉顶上，抱住尖端。玫瑰的刺划伤了他，但他没有放手，他将自己点燃。赤色的火焰燃成花朵的样子，盛放的玫瑰站起来，在银色月光之下闪耀光芒。而明天，他也将在太阳下常开不败。

当Sirius写下‘End’的时候，魔法护罩破碎了，他们点起的两团火焰自觉飞跃到壁炉中，将木材烧旺。  
Snape夺过羊皮纸，猛地站起身，走到壁炉边将它丢进去。那个不高明的故事顷刻之间化为灰烬。  
Sirius坐在沙发上，懒得阻止他，不过，眼看着Snape快要走到门口，似乎下一秒就要摔门离开时，他开口了。  
“明天凤凰社开会。”  
“……用不着提醒。”  
“我会把屋子弄暖和点儿。”  
“……”  
“所以，留下吃晚饭吧？”  
“……”Snape几不可察地点点头，开门离开了。

END


End file.
